


Caged Bird

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket
Genre: BAMF Aino Minako, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: On the day his curse broke, Kureno met Sailor Venus for the first time. He watched her fight, saw her as Minako, everything. He fell for her.
Relationships: Sohma Kureno/Aino Minako
Kudos: 1





	Caged Bird

Kureno had never seen anything like it.

A girl facing five strong men. She was wearing a gold school uniform.

“Crescent Beam!” She cried.

Kureno was momentarily blinded, but he could still hear.

“Ha! That’ll teach you to mess with the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus!”

Kureno looked at the men, really looked. They were some kind of monster.

The golden girl looked right at him. “Hey! Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Kureno said, wanting to get away.

“Don’t be afraid.” She said, and changed into a high school girl. “I’m an ordinary girl. I’m Aino Minako.”

Kureno could feel something breaking. He ran all the way back to the compound.

That was the day the curse broke for him. The day he could no longer fly. And the day he became caged.


End file.
